Two Worlds at War
by AngelLux13
Summary: Five years after Chihiro left the Spirit World, she and a friend are summoned back to the familiar realm. There is a great evil ready to take both worlds, and Chihiro is the only one who can stop it. Can she do so? RR, plz!
1. An Old World, a New Danger

_My first 'Spirited Away' fic, so sorry if it sucks a little. Behold: My sequel to 'Spirited Away 1.' Enjoy. _

Two Worlds at War

1. An Old World, A New Danger

Haku stared outside of Yubaba's window, with her and Yu-Bird by his sides. The three of them stared at the tranquil landscape below, but it wasn't so beautiful anymore.

An evil being was approaching their world, and it was aiming for the Human World as well.

"Rin's forces are getting closer," said Haku.

"But who can stop her?" asked Yubaba. "Nobody in the entire Spirit World will do it, and we don't know anyone else!"

Haku stopped for a moment and put a finger to her lips. That was true, everyone was too scared to face Rin, the evil spirit witch.

But then he had an idea."I think I have a _slight_ solution."

"Chihiro herself?"

"She's perfect!" Haku exclaimed. "She brought balance to our world, she can save her own world, too!"

"But how are we to get her here?" asked Lin, walking into the room. "You know we can't cross over that easily."

"We'll think of something," said Haku. "I know someone we can send there to find Chihiro and get her to come here.

* * *

"FREEDOM!" echoed through the schoolgrounds as every student erupted from the school like a volcano. 

Chihiro walked silently, so she wouldn't hurt herself. She was a softmore now, at years fifteen years old. Over the years she still had never forgotten the world she saved long ago. How she missed it, and she was worried that Haku had forgotten her.

But he hadn't.

He couldn't have.

"Hey, Chi!" called out a familiar voice. Chihiro turned to see her friend, Tomomi, waving at her in a bright blue chrystler. "Want a ride?"

"Sure!" called Chihiro, running to the car, and grabbing a seat inside.

While Tomomi drove, she stared at her friend with worry. Whenever Tomomi drove Chihiro around, they talked for a long time, that was what friends did. But since the past few days, Chihiro hasn't been too talkative. She had a solemn expression on her face, and she was slightly looking out the window.

Chihiro missed the world she had brought balance to. She missed the Spirit World.

But what she missed the most was Haku, the River spirit who had saved her once when she was very little. She was worried that he had gone away, or he might have lied to her.

But she knew he hadn't forgotten him.

When Chihiro and Tomomi finally got to Chihiro's house, they were shocked to see a police car parked outside of their driveway. Chihiro stepped out and walked up to her parents, who were talking to a police officer. the two teens heard what the adults were saying as they got closer.

"And you didn't see her go?" asked the officer.

"No. She was with us a while ago when she was with us," said Chihiro's father. "and then she was out the door, quick as lightning!"

"We can't find her anywhere!" said Chihiro's mother.

"Akiko ran away again, _didn't_ she, mom?" groaned Chihiro.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said her mother. "you wouldn't minds helping us look, would you?"

"Of course not!" the teen insisted.

"I'll help you," said Tomomi.

And off they went, back into the car.

* * *

Akiko ran through the playground, her brown, short hair fluttering behind her like a butterfly. 

She was Chihiro's little sister, only five years old, and she was more peppy than a rabid bunny. She wanted to get out of the house once in a while, because she was always sealed up into her house. She was sick of it.

Panting, Akiko finally found a nice spot in the sandbox, looking for a shovel to dig a hole.

She didn't notice as somebody lurked inside the bushes behind her.

An old woman, shrouded in black as if she was a ninja, watched Akiko play in the sand. _So carefree_, the woman thought. _Boy, Chihiro's sister is cute!_

The woman looked at her side, and let the black bird jump onto her finger.

"Alright, Yu-Bird," she whispered. "You know what to do."

Yu-Bird nodded with a silent sqawk, and off he flew overhead. The woman watched behind the shadowy leaves.

Akiko looked up to see a shadow above her head, flying in a circle frequently to get the child's attention. Akiko rose to her feet with a beaming face.

"Birdie!" she shrieked. "BIRDIE!!"

Yu-Bird flew into the direction of the bushes, with Akiko running after him.

Finally the five year-old ran into the bushes without stopping. She looked around, looking for Yu-Bird, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly Akiko felt herself sleepy as a finger was gingerly pressed over her forehead. Her eyes fell shut as she was lifted into gentle arms...

* * *

_Ring, ring!_ Went the telephone at 7:00 p.m. Akiko was still missing, and there was no word of her. Chihiro's father got the phone. 

"Yes?"

"Hello, sir," said an old voice he'd never heard before. "Is Chihiro there?"

"Who is this?" he asked.

"That's not important!" said the voice. "Just let me talk to Chihiro, already!"

With a sigh, Chihiro's father handed Chihiro the phone.

"Hello?" said Chihiro.

"If you ever want to see your sister again," the voice sounded threatening. "you'll come to the tunnel,_ tonight_."

"_Tunnel_?" asked Chihiro. "You mean..."

"Just come to the stupid tunnel and come into the city!" said the voice. "Do so, and Akiko won't be harmed."

The voice hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Chihiro's mother.

"A voice said that they know where Akiko is," said Chihiro, heading for the door. "I'm going to meet this person who refused to talk to me over the phone."

"I'm coming with, just for company," said Tomomi.

And off they went, into the night.

* * *

While Tomomi drove, Chihiro gave directions. During it all, Cihiro felt uneasy about something. 

While she looked out of the car window, Chihiro swore to her stars that she saw a few glowing pairs of eyes, hiding in the dark places in the trees. She even spotted the stone statue she saw five years ago hidden in the trees, seeming to watch her.

_Were they really?_

"So, this is _it_?" asked Tomomi as she stepped out of the car and stared into the tunnel.

"I'm sure," said Chihiro, smiling to herself. "Let's go in and find Akiko."

* * *

"Aren't they here _yet_?" demanded Yubaba. "They should've been here by now!" 

"Keep your patience, Yubaba," said Haku, pacing around the room. "She should get here soon."

"Are you sure she could be able to get that silly girl to come here?"

"I'm sure," said Haku. "I know you don't get along with her, but you shouldn't doubt her."

The two of them turned their heads to a large shadow, stepping into the room, with a smaller one flying at its side.

"We got her," said Zeniba, taking off the black cloak she wore. "We think that with Chihiro's sister here, she'll be able to come to the bath house."

"Chihiro's coming back?" asked Bou, walking out of his room. He had grown so much, he had hair, and he wore toddler clothes other than that apron-like outfit he wore as an infant, and he wore shoes. "Has there been any word of her arrival yet?"

"There is now," said Lin, walking into the room. "I heard from the inkeeper that he and some others have seen two young women, one strangely familiar, walking through the field into the village."

_I just hope she'll remember me_, thought Haku.

* * *

"What's that loud, echoing noise?" asked Tomomi. 

"That's just the train," said Chihiro, but she sounded kind of dreamy in her tone. She was far too busy looking at the glowing, silver moon that illumiated the Spirit sky, and the field. She thought about the people at the bath house. She couldn't wait to see them again.

But why did they call here there?

Was it even _them_ who called her, or was it someone she didn't know?

And what were they doing with Akiko? What would they want with an innocent five-year-old girl?

No, they wouldn't hurt her. They were her friends, as if they were her family, and they wouldn't hurt anyone close to her.

Chihiro just hoped that she wasn't mistaken.

Finally, the girls made it into the village. Everything still looked the same, even after five years. Every building there was a restaraunt, and their streets were illuminated with red lights hanging over them. Yes, everything was the same, all right.

Suddenly Chihiro was scared out of her skin when she heard Tomomi scream next to her. Chihiro grabbed her shoulders and demanded what she was screaming about.

Shivering, Tomomi pointed to a corner in the street, and Chihiro gasped to see a black ghost, staring them in the face with its silent gold eyes. It recognized Chihiro, and raised its hand to wave at her.

Tomomi, not knowing that the spirits were harmless, broke from Chihiro's grasp and ran away.

"Tomomi!" Chihiro called. "Come back! It's okay!"

Tomomi ignored her and kept on running. Chihiro ran after her, but it was hard to keep up. Tomomi was a much faster runner than she was, and she'd already gotten a head start.

Chihiro's legs, arms and heart ached with pain and exhaustion. Her bangs were drenched in sweat, sticking to her face as well as her shirt, plastered to her chest.

Suddenly she heard another scream from Tomomi in another part of the village farther away. She was way ahead of Chihiro now, and they were running through alleys.

"NO! PLEASE!" Chihiro heard Tomomi cry. "Don't hurt me!"

Who was hurting her? Was she in danger?

Chihiro tried to pick up her pace some more to try and find Tomomi, and rid her of whoever was trying to attack her, or whatever was happening over there.

Suddenly Chihiro's heart felt as if it was exploding. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, and collapsed in fatigue.

Chihiro stared at the brick walls at her side, her eyes half-closed. Fatigue was threatening to overcome her, but she tried to fight it. She had to find Tomomi.

But it was getting hopeless as her eyes slowly closed, with everything fasing to black. Then she heard footsteps getting louder as they got closer, going fast as if they were running. Chihiro felt the warm touches of hands gathering her weak body in arms, then a soft, familiar voice.

"Hold on..." it said. "It's going to be all right."


	2. Reunions and Surprises

Two Worlds at War

2. Reunions and Surprises.

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes to the smell of hot coals burning, someone breathing over her, and the ringing of a desk bell. She also heard voices nearby.

"...And then I saw on the ground her as I turned around with her friend beside me," a male voice said. "Good thing she screamed loud enough for me to hear her."

"How is she now?" asked a female voice.

"Don't worry," another male voice said, only this one sounded like a grandpa. "My remedy for her heart pain is almost done. She'll be fine."

Chihiro turned her head sideways, and found the familiar face of her friend, Tomomi. She was alright, and the worry melted from her face, being replaced with relief, seeing that Chihiro was alright as well.

Before Chihiro could say anything, Tomomi pushed herself up and walked up the the voices that were talking. "Haku, she's awake." said Tomomi.

Chihiro smiled to see a young man standing over here, then crouching. He smiled back, stroking her hot forehead.

"Welcome back," he said.

"It's good to _be_ back," said Chihiro. "What happened? How'd I end up in the boiler room?"

"I got word of you and your friend Tomomi in the village, and I was coming to bring you two to the bath house," Haku explained. "When I got hold of Tomomi, I heard you screaming in the nearby alley. When I came there, you were on the ground, unconcious from heart pain. With help from your friend, I carried you here, and here you are now."

"The cure is ready." said Kamajii, holding up a small glass bottle of something that looked like ointment. He handed it to Lin. The young woman knelt next to her and put some of the ointment onto her finger.

"Is it going to hurt?" asked Chihiro, cooperatively pulling the blanket off her chest.

"It won't hurt too much," Lin said, rubbing the ointment onto the girl's chest with soft circles. "And you'll feel much better after it treats you. My gosh, you've grown a lot since your last visit! We've really missed you."

"I've missed you all too," said Chihiro, sitting up. "But there's something that I need to know."

"What is it?"

"What happened to my little sister?" she asked. "Why'd you kidnap her?"

"Oh, sorry about that," said Haku. "She's in the bath house, getting treated. She's just fine; don't worry."

"May I please _see_ my sister?" asked Chihiro.

"And why are we here in the first place?" asked Tomomi.

"We'll explain that later," answered Kamajii. "But for now, the others need to speak with you in Yubaba's quarters."

_In Yubaba's quarters?_ thought Chihiro. _What do they need me for there?_

* * *

When they stepped through the halls of the bath house, every single worker, every maid, every chef, even the customers taking baths looked up and cheered. 

"Welcome back, Chihiro!" they cheered. "Welcome back!"

Many of them got behind her and the others and followed her. The assistant manager was the first to greet her in general.

"Welcome back, Chihiro," he greeted in his poitest tone.

Chihiro rewarded him with a bow.

"If you're looking for your sister, she's in Yubaba's quarters, waiting for you." he said. "As well as everyone else. Follow me, please."

Chihiro was hesitant, but she followed him, and the workers gave her peace and got back to work.

Chihiro suddenly felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Haku.

"Don't worry," he said. "Everything'll be alright now."

* * *

Finally they got to the top floor, and out of the elevator they stepped. Chihiro stopped for a moment and looked around. 

Everything still looked the same, just as she had hoped. The same flowers decorating the walls, the pictures of Yubaba. She would've been a little heartbroken if the world she loved had changed a little.

"Come on," said Lin, pulling Chihiro to the large doors that led to Yubaba's workroom. Chihiro stepped forward, and curled her hand. But just as her fingers made the first knock, a voice scarred her out of her skin.

"Finally, you _knocked_ this time!" it said. Breathing heavily, she saw the small, ugly golden face handle on the door, talking to her. "You're not as pathetic as I thought!"

Then there was a quick crack, then a long creak as the doors opened. Yes, everything was the same in there, too. The large, delicate pots, the ruby-red carpets, and the endless hallways.

Chihiro raised her foot to take a step, but before she got her foot to the ground, her other foot was raised up as well as the rest of her as she flew through the air rapidly. The others ran after her to catch up.

When the last door finally opened, Chihiro got out of flight and flipped through the air with the magic disappearing.

Chihiro expected to get a headache from a painful impact on the floor, but was instead caught in large arms. She was set down, and looked up to see the smiling face of Zeniba. The sorceress smiled back.

"Oh, Chihiro!" cried Zeniba, spinning the teen in a circle. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, Granny!" said Chihiro. "But where's Yubaba?"

"I'm over here," said an old voice next to them. Chihiro turned and smiled to see Yubaba, her hands on her hips, despite she was grinning. "I can't believe I'm saying this," said Yubaba. "but I've missed you a little. Like I said a long time ago, we've learned from you, Sen."

"Thanks, Granny." said Chihiro, with tears running down her face. She'd never felt so loved by someone who didn't like her that much before.

"Quit calling me that!" Yubaba was now irritated. "I get quite enough from my sister, I don't need it from you, too!"

"Alright. Sorry, _Yubaba_." said Chihiro. "And call me whatever you want."

"Told you she was obnoxious." whispered Zeniba, rewarded with a giggle from the teen.

"There's other people here, too," said Lin. "Come on in, boys."

In walked, and in flew two familiar friends. One was Boh, much older, wearing overalls, and now he had blonde hair. But what really shocked her was the tall, mysterious figure next to him.

No Face.

Chihiro bounded into Boh's chubby arms, and No Face laughed. Chihiro looked up at the black spirit and smiled.

_If only you could talk, so you could say how much you missed me_, Chihiro thought.

Then No Face turned around and put his arm around his back to reach for something. He made sounds to urge whatever was there to come around. Chihiro gasped to see the familiar face of Akiko. Chihiro ran over, taking her sister in her arms.

"Oh Akiko!" Chihiro cried. "Thank heavens you're alright!" Chihiro tilted her head sideways, surprised at how Akiko was dressed.

Akiko wasn't in her playtime clothes, but she was wearing an adorable yukata decorated with flowers, and she was in her bare feet. Her hair was put up in tiny pigtails at the bottom.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Chihiro.

"The spirits here _love_ me!" cheered Akiko. "They showed me around the bath house, they gave me a bath, I played with Boh, and they dressed me a prettiful-like!" She spun in a circle in her beautiful yukata. "They let me stay up all night!"

"Well, I'll remind Mom that you won't be doing that at home," said Chihiro sternly.

The others laughed.

"Now, to more important matters!" said Yubaba.

"What matters are _those_?" asked Tomomi.

"We need to speak with you, Chihiro," said Lin, pulling up a chair. "Please sit."

Chihiro sat in the chair, looking Yubaba straight in the eye. "What is it?"

"Chihiro, there is an evil force upon the Spirit World," explained Zeniba. "The villain plans to take over the Human World as well."

"Who's the villain?" asked Tomomi.

"An evil Spirit sorceress named Rin," said Haku. "For generations, her name has meant coldness of evil. She wants both of the worlds to be hers."

"But she's a spirit!" said Chihiro. "Why would she want to take over her own world?"

"Rin wanted the help of her own world to take over the Human World," explained Haku. "But most of us spirits refused, because we didn't want to take over the innocent world. Humans aren't all _that_ bad."

"I've learned _my_ lesson!" smiled Yubaba.

"So she gathered up a small, but powerful army of those who wanted to take over the Human World," said Zeniba. "They assaulted those who refused to side with them. We have a large, but weak army of spirits, fighting for both worlds. But to make us stronger, we needed to fix a leak."

"What was _that_?" asked Chihiro.

"There was a prophecy that told that one day a pure human would bring balance to our world in the time of peace," said Lin. "But that balance was wearing away after you disappeared. But it also said that the human would return to the Spirit World, ally with us, and defeat Rin."

"...And you're saying it's _me_...?" asked Chihiro fearfully. "How do you know?"

"Five years ago, you came to the bath house and brought balance to us, but now most of it's gone since you've left." said Zeniba. "But with your help, we can defeat Rin's evil forces."

Chihiro was scared now. "How do I do that?"

"The prophecy also said that this human would gain the power of both Human and Spirit, thanks to a special jewel called the 'Balance Crystall.'" explained Zeniba. "Would you like to see it? We've saved it here for a long time."

"Ummm... sure," said Chihiro.

Yubaba reached into her desk and pulled out a small, but greatly decorated box. Chihiro walked over and took the box into her hands.

_This must be one sacred gem_, she thought.

Chihiro slowly opened the box, and squeezed her eyes shut at a violet-red light illuminating the room and making it go dark for a moment. Chihiro opened her eyes and stared at the crystal inside.

It was beautiful. It was glowing a mysterious shade of violet-red, and sparkling continuously. It was attatched to a long, thin string to go around the neck. Haku reached in and pulled out the necklace.

"Once the chosen one has puts this necklace on," he explained. "they will obtain the powers of the human, such as intellect, strength, and fortitude, and the powers of the spirit, magic, stealth, and the power of every element." He held it out to her.

She took the necklace, but was hesitant to put it on.

This just wasn't right.

She was merely a girl, and she was too inexperienced to go to war.

She was afraid.

"I..." Chihiro was speechless, fear overwhelming her. "I... need some time to think..."

Chihiro solemnly stepped out of the room, leaving the others behind.

"_We're_ screwed up," sighed Yubaba.

"No..." said Haku. "She can do it. She just needs time to think."

But he wasn't feeling as optimistic as he sounded.


	3. Making Descisions

Two Worlds at War

3. Making Decisions

The world was dark where she was, and plans of evil were working.

But she hadn't suspected of the chosen one yet.

The doors opened behind her, and her blood-red eyes looked to see a minion of hers.

"Pardon me, Mistress Rin," said the minion. "But the men and I have news to bear to you. _Grave_ news."

"What now?" asked Rin.

"Mistress, the rebels of the Spirit World have found the chosen one,"

Rin was shocked. "What!?" she demanded. "When!? _How_!?"

"Just this night," he said. "The rebels found the chosen one and have probably given her the Balance Crystal."

"_Her_!?" Rin turned around swiftly, her red eyes glowing, her black hair waving. "It's a _girl_? Where is she?"

"She is at the bath house at the border, and she has a sister and a human friend with her." Minion answered. "That is all we know."

Rin turned around, facing the dark world outside the window.

"Do you want us to capture her and the Balance Crystal?"

"Not exactly," she smiled, her bloody eyes shimmering. "I have a better idea. Prepare the troops. We're going to this bath house!"

"Yes, ma'am," the minion ran out the door to tell the troops.

Rin grinned to herself evilly. "This fool won't stand a chance. I think I can find a way to stop her."

* * *

Back at the bath house, Chihiro was looking out from the bridge watching the sun set. Still, she didn't know what to do. 

Chihiro stared at the crystal necklace that rested in her palm. It seemed to beat like a heart, it glowed like a lava lamp, and it was warm as if it was alive.

She felt doubtful about this whole saving-the-world thing. True, she was merely a girl, but she had to protect the ones she loved. It was a tough choice.

But how? Chihiro didn't know how to protect the world from such a danger. She was puny, and she was still a bit of a scaredy-cat.

_What to do...?_ ran through her mind over and over as her heart tied into a knot, and tears building up in her eyes. At least she was outside, away from others who could see her cry.

Behind her, Chihiro could hear clanking footsteps coming towards her. When they stopped, she felt familiar soft hands gently touch her back. She wouldv'e turned around and asked who was there, but she already knew.

"What now?" she asked. "Still looking up to me to save two worlds at war when I don't have the courage to? I'm just a girl!"

"It's alright," said Haku from behind. "When things like this happen, everyone needs time."

"But Rin could be a powerful sorceress, and I don't have power like you guys," retorted Chihiro. "I'm a human!"

"Sure, she's powerful," he said, facing her now. "But you have a lot of friends to guide you. Everyone believes you can stop her." He looked deep into her eyes. "Even Yubaba."

Chihiro smiled at him and held his hand tight in hers. "I'm not always as confident as I was after I saved you all," said Chihiro, looking deeper into his eyes as the last of the orange sun disappeared below the horizon. The first stars were appearing in the blue sky above. Chihiro stared him in the face as they seemed to slowly get closer. "But... something mysterious about you, Kohaku River, makes me want to try..."

Haku smiled at her and let her lay the side of her face into his palm, pulling it closer. At first, Chihiro didn't know what was going on. Haku's face was getting closer, and his eyes were closed.

_Now_ she knew what was happening, based on the looks of it. Chihiro closed her eyes as their lips came into each others in a soft press. A gust of wind fluttered around them, blowing through each others' hair. A spark of support and comfort flowed from Haku into Chihiro with his lips over hers, making her feel so much better. After the beautiful kiss, the two of them looked into the sky after a sudden _clash_.

The world above the two suddenly went dark, and strong winds blew across the village. The sky was dark grey with fast-moving clouds. Haku took Chihiro into his arms to keep her safe.

"What's going on!?" called Chihiro, squeezing her eyes shut and holding Haku at her tightest.

"I don't know!" Haku called back. "But whatever's happening is going to get bad!"

The bath house door suddenly flew open, and there stood the assistant manager and Yubaba.

"Get in here if you don't want to get rained on! Or killed!" called Yubaba.

Chihiro took Haku's hand, and in they ran. Inside, workers were running, and guests were being called to go back to their rooms.

"What's going on!?" Chihiro demanded. She looked out the window as the rain began to quietly splash against the windows. Chihiro swore that she saw some darker figures getting bigger as they moved closer, roaring with the thunder claps.

"It's Rin's army!" Kamajii cried. "They're ambushing us!"

"What are we going to do!?" cried Yubaba's other assistant.

"Tell the guests to lock their doors," announced Yubaba. "Everyone else get to the basement!"

_I didn't know they had a basement_, Chihiro thought as she took Akiko's hand and started to run. Then-

_CRASH!!_

About ten evil and armored humanoids stormed through the windows. They rode on small, but fierce dragons for mounts.

"RUN!" screamed Yubaba. "It's the Spirit Horde!"

"Spirit Horde?" asked Tomomi. "What's that?"

"It's the name of Rin's army," said Haku. "And they've come to ambush us!"

"Run if you all must!" boomed a voice from behind. Everyone turned and gasped to see the evil Rin, floating on a dark cloud that held her feet. "But it will be of no use to you! You will all tremble in my wrath of my soldiers. Attack, my men!"

Everywhere, soldiers ran and swung their swords to shoo away the runners. They weren't who they were after.

Neither was Chihiro.

Suddenly Chihiro turned at her side to find a soldier ride next to Akiko, reaching down to her with no warning. Chihiro pulled on her arm with all of her might when he grabbed at her.

Just when Chihiro was about to get Akiko back, the elite unsheathed a poison- bladed katana. Before Chihiro could move, the man swung at her arm harshly, spewing blood onto the floor. Chihiro collapsed from the poison, lying on the ground.

The soldier took Akiko around the waist and pulled her up, riding back to the rest of the men.

Rin knelt down and took the crying child into her arms. She pressed a finger to her forehead, and Akiko fell asleep. In return, she telekenetically fluttered a piece of paper over to Chihiro.

"Our plan is working..." Rin whispered. "Now she cannot stop us _that_ easily."

Rin rode out of the bath house with her men following her. They vanished into the dark sky, and it vanished with them. Now the night looked as if nothing had happened. Stars were shining brightly with no moon, and a soft breeze blew into the broken window.

Rin had taken Akiko.

Haku ran from his standing spot and ran over to the unconcious teenager. He examined the poisonous wound on her arm.

"Will she be alright?" asked Tomomi, kneeling next to her friend.

"Take her up to Lin's room," said Haku. "I'll see if I can heal her there."

* * *

"How's she doing?" asked a female voice. 

"Hold on..." said a male voice.

Chihiro's vision was unfocused, but her eyes were only a little open, so nobody could tell she was awake.

In her mixed vision, she saw Haku hold something purple and glowing in his hand, rubbing the tip of it against the palm of his hand. He lowered his hand and touched a hurting spot on her arm. The hurting seemed to stop during a sort of hum that was heard below her. Finally the warm touch of Haku's hand disappeared as she opened her eyes fully. He smiled at her.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

She nooded, and looked at the source of the female voice. It was Lin, standing with the other women that worked at the bath house. The women smiled at her brightly.

"Oh, Sen!" one said. "We were so worried that you were going to leave us- Oops! I mean Chihiro! Excuse me."

"It's alright..." said Chihiro, sitting up.

But it wasn't completely alright. When Chihiro saw Yubaba and the others, Akiko was nowhere to be in sight.

"...Wh... Where's Akiko?" she asked. "Is she..."

Everyone had sad and scared expressions on their faces. What was going on? Where was Akiko?

Tomomi sniffled and turned around. "She doesn't know..."

_She was gone._

No Face walked over with a frowning face on his mask and knelt next to Chihiro. He reluctantly extended his hidden black arms in front of her. In his hands he carried a note. Chihiro pulled the note from his hands and read. While she read, her face whitened and her eyes widened.

Dear_ Chihiro, the chosen one,_

_ If you are reading this, then you are aware that your beloved sister is in my clutches. I will keep her alive, for a price. _

_ Come to me with your weak army and just try to battle me. While you are there, you must give me the balance crystal, and I will spare your sister. _

_-Rin, the almighty reighning. _

Chihiro let the paper fall from her hand, taking the necklace with the throbbing jewel from Haku.

"It's alright." he assured her. "We can get her back without putting you through this."

"No..." said Chihiro, staring at the crystal that glowed in the palms of the chosen one herself. "I have to do it... I can stop Rin with the crystal that I hold. I know I can do it. I want to try..." she pulled the necklace to her face, and began to put it over her head...

* * *

_Hmmm,what will happen next, my dear friends. Let's hope that Akiko will be alright._


	4. New Powers

Two Worlds at War

4. New Powers

The world around them went a little dark, and the only light was the violet-red glow of the Balance Crystal. A soft wind blew in a spiral around them, but mostly around Chihiro. The necklace was around her neck now, beating louder and faster. Chihiro closed her eyes and let the power seep into her. It felt soft and sweet, giving her spirit powers she would never had dreamed of.

Now she could see what they were like.

Chihiro felt her knees lift off the ground as her body shimmered in the gem's light. There was a tiny touch of pain as if the crystal was sinking into her chest, and the string was no longer holding it.

...Was it really going inside of her?

Chihiro felt that she needed to protect this crystal from falling into Rin's clutches along with little Akiko.

Finally the light came back, and Chihiro opened her eyes. She looked down at herself, finding that nothing was the same. A long, pure-blue dress hung over her bare feet. She had long sleeves that drooped below her hands. She pulled a lock of her hair to her face, finding it not to be brown anymore, but the shady color of the midnight sky.

Chihiro looked down at her chest where the crystal was, to find half of it inside of her chest. Tomomi gasped.

"Chihiro, that crystal is stuck in your chest!" she exclaimed. "Take it out before you bleed!"

Chihiro smiled at Tomomi. "It's too late, my friend," she said. "There's my Balance Crystal, and there it'll stay. It's part of me now."

"That's right..." said Haku, smiling, his warm emerald eyes watery with proudness. "It's like your heart now. You have to protect the crystal, and where it is, Rin won't get it as easily, now."

"Now I can finally save my world and your world with the help of this." said Chihiro.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Kamajii laughed, reaching out a long arm and rumpling her hair.

"But if I'm going to be part spirit now, I have to study the new powers I have." she remarked.

"As if the homework and study guides from school weren't enough!" groaned Tomomi.

The room echoed with laughter.

"I know a special place outside of the bath house where you can practice," said Yubaba. "But don't you dare mess anything up, kid, or you'll regret it."

"I won't mess anything up. I promise," said Chihiro. "If I do, I'll do some chores here."

Yubaba smiled. "Good enough. Tomorrow, Zeniba and Haku can help you practice. Is that alright?"

"That sounds perfect." said Chihiro.

"Let's give her some time to rest now," said Haku. "You all need to rest now anyway."

Everybody left Chihiro alone, and now the lights were off.

Chihiro, huddled under the covers of a bed she was lying in, and fiddled with her fingers for a moment. She was trying to test her powers to make a night light. It was dark in here, and even at fifteen, she wasn't too crazy about the dark.

Chihiro smiled brightly at a small candle flame that she made, that was dancing in her palm. It was warping colors, and it was bright enough to satisfy her.

Chihiro shooed the flame next to the bed, and she let fatigue take over as she closed her eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Alright, try to do as I do, now," said Haku. 

He put his hands by the sides of his head and spun his wrists in circles. Bright swirls of magic followed.

Chihiro raised her wrists and tried to make magic appear, but it was hard to concentrate with all the guests and workers watching. Even Kamajii's little soot sprites came out of the boiler room to see.

Chihiro closed her eyes and concentrated on what needed to be done. She thought of swirls of magic coming out of her hands, making a great power. She thought of it as a spell to knock out Rin with. There was a tiny pinch of pain in her chest as the Balance Crystal helped her out.

Finally, there was a sudden poofing sound at each side of Chihiro's head, followed by a round of applause from the others and Haku. She opened her eyes and giggled at what had happened. In her hands each floated a small ball of what looked like blue flames.

"That was good, that was good..." said Haku. "Now, aim for the target in front of me." He turned around to face a target standing a few feet before him. He concentrated, and extended his arms out swiftly, and the swirls turned into bolts, hitting the target with a loud blow. The target shattered into large blocks.

Zeniba walked over and put the target back together with a snap of her bony fingers.

"Just extend your arms, and charge the magic," said Haku. "Now you try."

Chihiro turned to her side to try and make a good throw, like when they played dodgeball back at school. The magic swirled in her hands, ready to spurt forward with force.

Finally, Chihiro swiftly shot her arms out at the target and fell over after the magic left her palms, leaving a trail of sparks fluttering to the ground. She was still as klutzy as she was five years ago. But when she rose, she smiled with the cheering workers. The target had shattered to bits in a strong blow.

However, the bolt of magic had seemed to have flown through the target when it broke, and on the wall it left a large crack. Yubaba stepped forward with anger in her eyes. She stuck her wrinkly face into Chihiro's.

"You little klutz!" Yubaba yelled. "Do you have any idea how much that damage will cost us!?"

"Uhh... uh!" grunted No Face's speechless voice. He stepped forward in front of Chihiro and held out his hands. He motioned for her to repeat the action. Chihiro obeyed and held out her hands.

"He's trying to teach you a trick, Chihiro." said Boh. "Watch him."

Chihiro concentrated again, and then knew what the mysterious spirit had in mind. Chihiro smiled, and out of her palms squeezed a speck of gold.

Everyone gasped.

"Hey, I can make gold, too!" Chihiro cheered as more specks emerged from her palms, following No Face.

When there was enough gold to make an overflow, Chihiro handed it all to Yubaba. The witch smiled with impression.

"Guess you don't have any work to do after all," she said. "But that's only the _second_ time you've outsmarted me!"

Everybody laughed.

"Now you've warmed up," said Haku. "Now comes the _real_ test."

_Uh oh_, thought Chihiro. _What could that be?_

Yubaba snapped her fingers, and in the target's former position stood a huge blue crystal. Cold, white mist fluttered from it. Inside of it was a massive, motionless humanoid.

"It's a frozen elite," said Zeniba. "During a seige that we suffered through before you came, we froze one of Rin's soldiers. We've been saving it for some time."

"If you can defeat it, then we'll suppose you'll be able to set out on the journey." said Haku.

Zeniba stepped forward and made a ball of fire dance in her palm. "Ready?"

Chihiro reluctantly nodded, but kept her face as brave-looking as she could. She watched Zeniba blow on the fire in her and, and the ball of flame warped into a tail of fire, melting the ice. The armored soldier floated onto the ground, laying down with the warm water and slush.

Then he abruptly rose to his fett and eyed the teen standing in front of him. Behind his mask his eyes glowed a murderous and raging red, melting a gash into her soul. He gripped the hilt of his katana and unsheathed it, charging at her with unimaginable quickness.

Instead of slashing Chihiro with the katana, he hurled her onto the ground with great force. The workers gasped.

Chihiro opened her eyes in pain, then shivered at the elite that held up the weapon, aiming the blade at her stomach. But instead of screaming, Chihiro narrowed her eyes and shot out a hand, and the elite flew backward caused by a gust of wind the teen created. The audience gasped. Some clapped their hands.

Chihiro rose to her feet and extended an arm out again, but instead of fire, a huge wave of glimmery water flew at him. The elite was surrounded by swirling water. It choked him, and he couldn't get out of it. He was stuck.

Finally Chihiro let him go, let him float to the ground, and all he was doing now was laying down. Chihiro stepped forward, arching her hands at her sides. She grinned at the soldier. He looked up at her. The red rage in his eyes was replaced by fear.

"Looks like you've _already_ found a master," said Chihiro.

In Chihiro's hands appeared a bright saucer of light, like the one Yubaba used on No Face, only to get puked on. But the same would defenetly not happen to the teen.

The light erupted from her hands and enveloped the soldier in its powerful glow. When it stopped, nothing was left of the soldier. Just gray ashes.

The people of the bath house cheered. Tomomi ran over and hugged her. The others surrounded Chihiro. Yu-Bird perched on Chihiro's head. The soot sprites danced around her feet, a few jumping on them.

Haku stepped in front of her, smiling. "Well done," he said. "Are you ready to set out soon?"

Chihiro nodded with integrity.

The workers went back inside to get things ready.

Chihiro thought to herself, _Things will never be the same after this. I just hope Mom, Dad and Akiko are alright. _

_Sorry that took so long. I've just been so busy! I'm going as fast as I can. Just please don't go 'please update soon,' in the reviews. It can be annoying. Thanks. _


	5. On The Journey

_Building suspense, ain't it? Well, this chapter's going to give a few clues to what's happening later on. And I need reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Two Worlds At War

5. On the Journey

"Mistress, we've just gotten word that the enemy is preparing to come to the base," said a minion, stepping into the room. "Should we get the troops prepared for mbush again?"

Rin stared at Akiko nearby, who was sleeping in a corner. She looked terrible; she was dressed in a shabby dress, her shoes were gone, and she was getting so skinny. Rin grinned at her.

"No, I think I have a better idea," said Rin. "Let them come."

"But if they come, they'll try to defeat you!" said the minion.

Rin frowned at him and forced him against the wall with the blast of wind from her hand. She denied what he claimed, for she had another idea.

"I think we can use this to our advantage." she said, grinning at him, then at Akiko.

* * *

Chihiro came out of an open door, carrying a box of supplies out. They were packing up for the journey, and a long one it was going to be. They'd need plenty of resources, as Yubaba had instructed. She had decided not to come. But not for a reason. She still was as much of a superficial witch as she was five years back. She decided to at least help. It was the least she could do. 

Chihiro approached Tomomi as she packed up some of the supplies she was taking.

"I can't believe you're actually tagging along in this," Chihiro said. "I've never seen you this brave before."

Tomomi grinned. "Doesn't mean I'm going to do any dangerous fighting." she said.

Chihiro squinted upon seeing a kind of long item wrapped in protective silk, tied in string in the pile of supplies. She pulled the silk down, and she grinned upon seeing a light, but metallic staff suitable for Tomomi's strength. Tomomi slapped Chihiro's hand away.

"It's the least I can do," she said. "You're my best friend, and friends have to look out for each other, right?"

"...Thanks, Tomomi. That means so much to me." Chihiro put her arms around her friend. Tomomi returned the hug with a giggle.

Chihiro turned around, gasping to see Boh dragging a heavy sword by his side with as much effort as he could use. Chihiro ran to him.

"Boh, maybe you should try carrying lighter supplies." she said.

Boh smiled. "It's okay, Chihiro. It's _my _sword."

She turned her head sideways. "What's your mom been teaching you?" Chihiro asked. "I mean, I don't mean to doubt you, but you can't carry such a heavy and dangerous weapon like that!"

Boh's eyes watered. "But I want to use a weapon."

"Oh, Boh! Please don't cry!" Chihiro put her arms around him tight as a big tear ran down his chubby cheek. "I can give you a suitable weapon!"

Chihiro smiled, holding out her hands as her palms sparkled. In her hands appeared a large bat, basic, but easy for a toddler like him to use. Boh dried his eyes and took the bat into his hands. He smiled.

"Thanks Chihiro." he said. "I'll use this as wisely as I can."

Chihiro bowed, turning to get back to her duties.

By the beginning of dusk as the sun was sinking below the spirit horizon, the people had finished packing up. There was only one more leak to fix.

"What are we going to carry all of this on?" One worker asked. "We have no automobiles or carrying devices.

Haku stepped forward, calming them all. "Don't worry," he said. "I've contacted somebody who can help us."

At the end of his sentence, a pale, large, thin light moved over them. The workers looked up, hands over their eyes, then cheered at what was there.

Above them floated the great river spirit, his old face smiling down at them. Yes, it was him. The polluted river spirit whom Chihiro, along with the others, had cleansed long ago. The one who had rewarded them with specks of gold, and a seed remedy that helped, (despite that it tasted terrible) for Chihiro.

The river spirit swayed his many paws in the air, and the supplies landed on his back, binding itself to him. He let himself float down. He looked at those who were coming. They nodded at him, waiting for his order.

"Climb on to me." The river spirit instructed.

Tomomi, Lin, Zeniba, Kamajii, No Face, and the strongest and the bravest of the bath house men climbed aboard. The men had insisted that the women should stay behind. To... help the lazy Yubaba take care of the bath house, they said. The women had crossed their arms and threw fits. They wanted to fight, too. The men just didn't want them to go off getting hurt or killed, despite that the good guys needed everybody they could get. Including women.

Being as stubborn as she was, Yubaba had just told the men and everyone else to get out of her sight, and told the women to "put lids on their whiny chatboxes."

Chihiro hesitated to get on. Something seemed to be missing...

Where was Haku?

"Don't worry, you've got your ride right here!" said Haku.

Chihiro turned and smiled to see Haku change into the beautiful Kohaku Dragon. The one that she had cured. The one that guided her back to the bath house. Here was her third ride on him.

Chihiro took one last look at the others and Yubaba, who rewarded her with a wink.

"Good luck, kid," said Yubaba, slightly turning away, then narrowing her eyes. "If I see or hear that my baby dies, you're going to wish you've never met me!"

"I'm going to look after him, don't worry, Granny," said Chihiro, watching Boh turn himself into a mouse. The tiny, black Yu-Bird picked him up and guided him to Chihiro's shoulder.

"And quit calling me that!" Yubaba was yelling now.

"Alright, _Yubaba_," said Chihiro, putting a leg over Haku's scaly, but feathery back. "Take care while we're gone!"

Chihiro's blackened hair fluttered in the sudden wind as Haku flew forward above the ground for amoment, then up, up, high above them with the others and the river spirit following.

Chihiro looked behind to see the rest of the bath house employees and Yubaba, waving at them on the ground. Chihiro waved back and let a tear roll down her cheek, then dry up in the wind. She tucked Mouse Boh and Yu-Bird between her neck and a shoulder, making sure that both were safe and secure. Chihiro looked up at the beautiful spirit sky, which was turning to a navy blue as bright stars slowly speckled the sky. The dark clouds unveiled a bright gibbous moon, casting shadows on the ground, and illuminating the flyers.

The world looked beautiful.

_Funny_, Chihiro thought. It was odd how there could be such a lovely night in such a gruesome time. With two worlds at war, one peaceful, the other half-evil, nothing should be of bliss.

But at least the time when nights like this could last forever would come soon, like the defeat of Rin. That is, if she even _was_ going to be defeated.

No, Chihiro _would_ succeed! She _would_ save her human world along with her pals! The people of the Spirit World had aided her before. Now she wanted to help them. She had brought balance to the Spirit World, and she could bring balance to the Human World as well.

Chihiro turned her head sideways and watched the landscape illuminated in the moon's silver glow run behind her as they flew farther. The soft wind blowing across them, the fireflies flickering in the swamps below and the warm air was making her sleepy. Each blink melted her eyes closer to fatigue.

"I'll find you, Akiko," Chihiro whispered, blinking for the last time as sleep overwhelmed her. "...I promise." With the last words, Chihiro let the fatigue break in, and fell asleep.


	6. No!

_I need more reviews, people!

* * *

_

Two Worlds At War

6. "No!"

Frightening scenes could be seen everywhere.

Everywhere you could look.

Rin continued to stare outside her window, watching the clouds of black roll over the land. The sky warped of dark, evil-looking colors. They warped continuously from dark purple to blood red, from blood red to a dreadful blue, and sometimes to a veily black while the wilted-grass plains rested in lifeless gray.

_Soon there will be worse to come_, she thought. _The thunder will clap, lightning will spark, gales will drive snow from the peaks of mountains._ _The bravest of men will shiver. The strongest of women will become weak in slavery. _

"Everything and everyone shall feel my wrath." Rin whispered, clutching Akiko to her side. The young child winced in pain and humiliation.

By now the innocent child was wasting away. Akiko was nearly skinny to the bone, and being called 'pencilneck' made sense to her. She still got some small amounts of water and scraps, but that was all. All she was ever able to do now was sit in chains in rags, waiting.

...Waiting.

...Writhing in pain and hunger and thirst. Waiting for her sister to rescue her. Akiko had not given her hopes up.

...Not yet.

Behind them, the minion stepped into the room.

"Mistress Rin," he said. "We have just gotten word that the Balance Girl, Chihiro, is coming here with allies." Both Rin and Akiko turned around. "What do you want us to do?"

Rin's eyes glowed an evil red. "Prepare for their coming," said Rin with a grin. "Evil be praised."

"Yes, mistress," The minion said with a bow, then a turn into the exit.

Rin turned found Akiko's chin and lifted it, her other hand lightly stroking her head. "You're going to see your sister again soon, my dear." she said.

Akiko perked up a bit. "I'm going to see her? Really?"

"Yes," Rin answered, turning to the window, watching the clouds roll faster as a gale settled in. "Very, very soon."

* * *

Silence... 

Everything was silence.

The world was endless and vast, and all that could be seen was the evil black in the sky. The streets were deserted with people, because they were all hiding.

This is where Akiko was supposed to be. But wherever Chihiro looked, she was nowhere to be seen. The others were gone as well.

...Where were they all?

...Were they dead?

This wasn't right!

Chihiro felt a presence behind her, but she knew it wasn't a friend. It was a foe. She could tell by the whimpering of a little girl and the cold wind blowing in a circle behind her. Chihiro reluctantly turned and gasped.

"Looking for _this_?" Rin asked, holding a crying Akiko in her hand.

"Put her down, Rin," Chihiro frighteningly narrowed her eyes with little bravery. "Now."

"There is nothing you can do, foolish human," Rin said. "You could do much more that just tell me to free your sister. I'm doing this because you humans and rebelling spirits because you messed me up. You ruined me."

"Stop. Please..."

"For it all I am taking my revenge. I want you all to feel my wrath. I want you all to live in pain and angst." She pulled Akiko up. She made a knife in her free hand.

"...I want you to suffer."

With great swiftness just as Chihiro sprang to stop Rin, one hand pulled the child's head back, the other sliced her neck with the blade. Blood spurted from Akiko's slitted neck toward Chihiro, but she couldn't cover her face.

Just before the blood could cover her, the red color suddenly warped to a glimmery blue without warning. It splashed onto Chihiro, and instead of a fresh warm, it was wintery cold. Chihiro coughed and opened her eyes, and she found herself awake, staring Haku in his tranquil face.

"It's working!" The friendly voice of Tomomi exclaimed. "Do it one more time!"

"No! No, I'm up!" Chihiro cried, wiping the water from her face and pushing aside her bangs which were plastered to her forehead. "Stop!"

"You heard her!" The old voice of Kamajii grunted. "We don't want to drown her now, do we?"

"Thank you!" said Chihiro. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You were having a nightmare," said Tomomi, stroking her shoulder. "But don't worry, it's gone now. You're okay."

"But where are we?"

Haku looked around, up at the sky, at the landscape with a serious exspression. "Look around you," he said. "What do you see?"

Chihiro raised up on her knees and looked around.

Nothing looked the same. Nothing.

The sky was red as if the clouds were made of blood- then the gruesome red turned to a shadowy black. Then on to other evil colors, continuing on and on. The landscape was flat and plain, and the grass was wilted gray and short. The blades slightly blew in the chilly wind. Behind the clouds was the dim glow of the moon.

The land was nearly lifeless.

So lifeless and dull.

"We've reached Rin's land." said Haku.

"Talk about your fixer-upper if the worlds are gonna look like this!" whispered the little green frog. He had come, too.

_Tell me about it_, thought Chihiro, feeling scared.

Haku touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he said. "You've got your pals with you."

"Where in Rin's land are we?" Chihiro asked.

They were huddled behind a few large, sharp rocks, some a little blunt, and the river spirit was huddled nearby with the other men. Chihiro assumed that they were hiding.

Haku climbed upon one rock and took a gaze at their destination. He looked down at Chihiro and took her hand, pulling her up. Chihiro locked her arms and legs around a blunt rock, gasping at the sight in front of her.

"Nasty, isn't it?" he said. "What we're looking at is the old fortress of the evil Rin herself."

There was a large camp, and even a dark tower towering above in the center of it all. A ring of black mist swirled continuously around the top. A few dying trees were standing nearby the camp, making the slightest suggestion of a tiny forest. Everything else around was lifeless and plain.

"That dark, tall tower is Rin's main part of the camp," whispered Haku. "It used to be an ancient tower that some of us spirits would go to to worship some notorious spirits, and even meet them. Some of us would even try to predict the future here.

"But that was only small time," said Zeniba. "Now the place is controlled by soldiers and evil beings."

Chihiro gazed at the tower with curiosity. A place where good spirits used to roam... turned into a place of evil spells and sorrow. The spirits had gone, never to return.

_Hopefully they would return_.

Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise. In her view was a tower window, illuminated with orange light from the inside. Chihiro swore that she saw a small figure staring outside the window. She tried to get a better look when her eyes began to shimmer. Strangely, her vision seemed to move closer to the window, despite that she wasn't moving. When her vision got close enough, she saw that the figure was in that of a little girl with short, unbrushed hair. She looked bound in chains, and shrouded in rags for clothing. Her eyes were barely open.

It was Akiko.

Chihiro closed her eyes, and concentrated on a telepathic message in her mind.

"_Listen carefully, Akiko_," she said in her head. "_Do not tell anyone about me being here. And I just want you to know that it's alright. We're coming to save you._"

Chihiro opened her eyes, and from her view Akiko opened her eyes and perked up. From the little one's own view, she saw her sister and Haku far away, peeking at her behind the stones. How she wanted to say something back!

But at least her hopes were up. Her hopes were rising higher than the moon in the sky.

Suddenly someone stepped into the room.

"Come on, kid," said an elite, picking the little girl up. "My mistress wants you downstairs. We've got some plans."

The doors slammed with a loud blow.

"I think they know we're here," said Chihiro.

"It's okay," said Haku. "I'll find an easy way to get in."

"..." Chihiro nodded in understanding, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Were they going to succeed, or did she come to this dark place for nothing? What if the evil Rin would try to trick her?

No, it had to work. After all that training and getting the power from this mysterious crystal, she had to put it to some use. Here now, before her eyes, was one of the biggest things in her life. She couldn't shrug it off now.

But what exactly _was_ the plan?

"So what's the plan for getting past those elites in the camp?" asked the little green frog. He had come, too.

Haku winked at him and Chihiro. "Live bait."

No Face stepped next to the young man, his mask showing a frown. He grunted at Haku in anger, as if telling him something. Too bad the pathetic thing couldn't speak without eating someone. But they didn't need him vomiting all over the place again.

"Relax, I don't mean her," said Haku. Chihiro looked at Haku with confusion. She moved close to him.

"Doesn't that seem wrong?" she whispered. "Making him go out there to help us get in that tower? What if he hurts himself?"

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll sheild him when he goes over there so the soldiers don't kill him."

No Face was listening at their sides, then grunted in anger in fear.

"It's alright," said Haku. "All you have to do is create a diversion."

"Yeah," Chihiro chimed in. "Do something crazy enough to keep their attention drawn to you."

The girl thought for a moment... then snapped her fingers and whispered something to No Face. During their whispers, they giggled a few times. Then Chihiro got back up, making something in her hands. With a few magic words and a rub of her fingertips, she blew out an item for the black spirit in petals. Extra gold specks.

The girl floated up to the side of No Face's head and put a palm on the side of her cheek, making words. Whispering in his side, No Face nodded with understanding, and a giggle at the end.

"Be careful," concluded Chihiro.

Then he walked toward the camp, on his way.

This absolutely _had_ to work.

* * *

Chihiro, Haku, Zeniba, Lin, Kamajii, Tomomi, and the animals quietly followed him for security. When he came past the trees that veiled the tents, at first the soldiers didn't attack. They didn't see him right away. But how hard could it be to spot a tall, black thing with a mask? 

Now was his que.

No Face rubbed his hands together._ This is going to be fun_, he thought.

He stepped a little farther forward with a grunt to catch their attention, slowly moving hand upwards in short waves. The soldiers immediately looked up, stared for a moment, then unsheathed their weapons. One stepped up to the monster.

"Spirit! What do you think you're doing here?" he demanded. "These grouds are forbidden to others. Get out, or we shall report you."

No Face stopped moving his hand after the man's words, then felt the odd sensation of tiny specks falling out of his palms. They pitter-pattered at his base. The solder sprang in action and picked the gold up.

"Men, look at this!" he cried. The soldiers gasped in shock, looking up at the spirit. He looked back at No Face. "Are you... giving these to us?"

No Face said nothing, bouncing the more specks of gold in his hand that appeared in it continuously.

The spirit walked in a different direction, driving them from the tower. The men followed him, not stopping for a split second. Thanks to this temptation, the plan was working. No Face walked into the trees with the soldiers following suit, never looking back. After a few more seconds, they were all out of sight.

"Alright, the frogs have left the pond," whispered Chihiro, tiptoeing into the clearing. "Let's go in this thing."

Mouse Boh and Mini Yu-Bird climed onto her shoulder. The others quietly followed, all heading for the tower door. When they reached it, Chihiro tried her best to make the door refrain from creaking. But there was more to that than being caught coming into the main place, but being caught by Rin.

What would happen when she would confront the witch?

What powers would she have to use?

Why were there so many questions?

But Chihiro knew that she had to finish what she started. Reluctantly, she pushed the door open the rest of the way. Chihiro tiptoed inside, the others following her actions.

"_Akiko_!" Chihiro tried to whisper at her quietest. "_Where are you_?"

Suddenly Chihiro stopped at a sight in front of her eyes. Sitting on the floor, shrouded in ragged clothing, was Akiko. She was snow white in color, wrinkly in spots where chubby spots once were. Her hair was shaggy and unbrused, and her skin was cold with goose bumps.

_Poor thing. That's got to be the nation's ugliest kid_, Chihiro thought.

Akiko got the strength to lift her head up, and there was no mistaking of the relief and happiness in the little one's eyes when she saw the others before her. In return, Chihiro let a few tears fall out of her eyes in delight. She tried to walk forward, but Haku and Lin gently stopped her.

"Wait," Lin said. "This could be a trick. The little girl there could be an illusion."

"I don't care if it is!" Chihiro quietly protested. "I want my sister back!"

"Chihiro's right," said Haku. "We can't let this rescue go to waste, but we will have to be cautious."

"I'm afraid it already _has_ gone to waste." said a voice out of what seemed to be nowhere, but then, out of the dark corners came Rin, draped in a black and purple dress with a matching cloak.

Chihiro winced, but then gathered the strength to make preparing power in her hands.

"I must say that I'm rather impressed that you've made it this far, child," Rin started. "You've got some spirit to come here and try to destroy me. But seriously, what's the point of coming here, anyway? You can't hope to defeat me!"

Chihiro narrowed her eyes, and could almost see the light glowing from them before her. She immediately shot her hands out at the sorceress, but Rin blocked it with her own sheild. She picked up Akiko at her side, rewarded with a wince from the little girl.

"No!" Chihiro cried. "Don't hurt her!"

"Each time you try and strike me, I will withdraw a bit of what life she has left," Rin said, putting a finger to the child's forehead. A spark of light flowed into her finger, then left briefly. Akiko cried in pain and agony. "That's stike one."

"Why are you doing this!?" Chihiro cried. "Leave my sister out of it!"

"You humans always make a mess of things, so I wanted revenge. My fellow spirit types refused to help me get revenge and rebelled. Now you will get what you deserve!"

A gust of freezing wind bursted through the top of the tower, and debris fell with it. It swirled around Rin and Akiko, then formed a tiny cloud under their feet, lifting them upwards.

"Don't follow me," were the last of the witch's words before she flew out of the top of the tower, with all of her men seeming to fly up with her. With a bolt of speed she was gone.

"NO!" Chihiro ran outside as if to chase them, but they shrunk from her visage as they got farther... farther... until they were out of sight. Chihiro whimpered as a knot formed in her chest, and her vision became blurry with tears. She curled up in a ball, crying for her sister and her world.

"No... no..."

She felt a familiar presence behind her, and a hand lying itself of her back. Chihiro pulled away and grunted like a bratty child. She felt him put both arms around her, and felt the warmth of his breathing beside her face.

"It's going to be alright," Haku whispered. "I promise you."

Chihiro lifted her head up, staring at him with red and wet eyes. "But Rin said that if we follow her, Akiko will die."

"It's alright," Haku smiled. "I'll think of a plot to get her back for you."

"Remember the band that your friends wove for you five years ago," said Zeniba, helping her up. "You've got that to protect you."

"This is why I came with you in the first place," chimed in Tomomi, pulling out the staff she brought. "Best friends have to promise to help each other wherever in the world we are."

"This is the big part, let the best old guy win!" grunted Kamajii.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the little green frog, who had just arrived back with No Face by his side. "Let's do this!"

"Climb aboard," said the wispy voice of the river spirit, landing next to the group. Everyone but Haku, the animals, and Chihiro climed onto the river spirit. Haku warped into the Kohaku dragon, and Chihiro clutched Mouse Boh and Mini Yu-Bird in her hand and climed onto his back.

Within seconds they were all airborne, the wind propelling Chihiro's ponytail behind her.

_Think again, Rin._ she thought. _I'm coming back for you, and that time, I'll get my sister back, and finally stop this time of two worlds at war!_

* * *

_Whew, FINALLY! I'm sorry that took so long, but that's what authors do. They take long. After you read this, do me a favor. _

_I need more reviews!_


	7. Is That a Challenge?

Two Worlds At War

7. "Is That a Challenge?"

Nothing was beginning to look the same back in the Human world. Posters were put up almost all over town, and there were more to come.

The weather was getting rather bleak as well.

On a wooden telephone wire pole, a hand pressed the paper to its surface, then lined the tape across the top, then letting it go. Chihiro's mother stood before it solemnly, clutching her hands together as they began to shake in sadness, and loss of hope.

"Chihiro," it said. "Brown hair, mostly in a ponytail, brown eyes, age fifteen. May be seen with another little girl, and a friend. If seen, report them to the police station and call us."

Chihiro's parents could not have been sadder. Both of their daughters were missing, and no luck was reported from anyone. They had been gone for about a week. The couple was swamped with police officers scouting everywhere in town, sometimes outside of town, detectives trying to track the girls down, even journalists exposing the mystery to the public. Thanks to the reporters on television, the townspeople have looked as well.

But despite all of the search, Chihiro and Akiko were nowhere to be found. Their mother stared at the poster one last time, then put her face into her hands and cried.

"I know it's tough," her husband came to her side, trying his best to console her. "But crying isn't going to help much. But I miss our girls as much as you do. Let's not give up. The girls will turn up. Chihiro got lost once when she was ten, but she came back to us. Now that she's older, she is very adaptable.

"Akiko, not so much, but she's gotten out of the house so much, and we've found her each time!"

His wife lifted her head up a bit and looked at him with wet eyes. She smiled a little.

"You're right," she said. "We can't just give up, they're our daughters. Sooner or later someone may find her, or maybe she'll come home safe and sound."

Behind them they heard rather loud gusts of wind blowing near. Far away from them they sky began to darken, where unexpected clouds slowly began to roll in. They had odd colors to them, some purple-looking, others pitch black, some a bloody red.

"What in the world kinds of clouds are those?" asked Chihiro's mother, moving into her husband's chest for security.

"I have no clue." he said, putting his arms around her.

Suddenly a mysterious shape arreared in the sky, and it definetly didn't look human. And believe me, it wasn't.

The townspeole came out of their homes and looked at the shape in the sky. Children clung to their mothers as the shape drew closer. As it came closer, it looked to be a fat-looking humanoid shrouded in a dark blue cloak. A shady hood veiled its face. All that could be shown was the shining of the eyes in the shade, and something rather long, large and wrinkly sticking out of the front hood. In its hands it held a bowling ball-sized sphere with tiny moving things that looked like shrunken humans.

"Listen carefully to me, because I don't have all day here" it said. The townspeople winced at the old grunting voice.

"What do you want with us, person?" one citizen asked.

"Shut up and get inside the sphere!" the humanoid yelled, irritated. "I'm trying to help you, and so far you don't trust me! Hmph! I guess you don't want to be evacuated."

"Evacuated?" the people asked. "What are you saying?"

"There's a great danger coming right for you all in those clouds rolling in," it went on. "It's goingto kill you all." The humanoid then noticed the couple standing by the pole, clutching each other.

"You two," the thing said. "Your fellow neighbors in this town can trust me."

"How can we trust you?" asked Chihiro's father.

"You're Chihiro's parents,"

The couple didn't understand the shocking feeling that overcame them. This person knew their daughter? How? When?

"You... know Chihiro?" asked the mother.

"Of course I know your daughter, and she knows _me_. You don't know me, but I know _you_. Here's some good news for you: I also know where both of your daughters are."

The couple's faces beamed, as well as the other people. "You do? Where? Is she safe? What about Akiko-"

"Jeez! Shut up for one second, will you!?" demanded the humanoid. "I promise you, I'll explain everything when we get to where we're going. Here, step inside this sphere." The humanoid held out the glowing ball, and before anyone could say anything else, they all swiftly flew into it. When all were in, the humanoid stuffed it in her cloak, as though for better security.

The humanoid looked behind itself, and there, emerging from the warping clouds was the spirit witch, as well as the little girl and the many soldiers. Rin pointed at the humanoid, and many seemed to be moving towards it. But before they could even charge, the humanoid disappeared in a blast of magic. The soldiers immediately stopped-then flew farther to slaughter.

Here it was...

The ultimate crusade for the worlds.

This was it.

* * *

"We're almost there," she whispered to Chihiro. "But I don't see any people below." 

Chihiro looked at the view below from Haku's back. They were just beyond the border of the Human world now. But a cluster of dark clouds were hovering over the town miles away, but she didn't see any humans. All she saw were soldiers falling down to the town, probably ready to land in the streets and slaughter. She also spotted Rin floating on a swirling cloud, with Akiko sitting next to her, watching.

"...Maybe they're just hiding," Chihiro said.

"Well, it's either that, or they've already disappeared," Tomomi retorted. "But I'm sure they're alright."

"I _hope_ they're alright," Chihiro whispered, watching Rin point at the town below, shouting at her men. At her feet Akiko crouched, shivering, watching the violence below.

Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "I'm coming, Akiko," she whispered. "I'm coming. Prepare to be saved by a half-human, half-supernatural being teenager, and a mystical dragon boy."

At that moment Haku swerved behind the evil sorceress, Chihiro's orders, but his plan. Chihiro rose to her feet on him, using her powers to keep her balanced.

Chihiro's eyes shimmered blue as she concentrated on Akiko, and with telekenesis, she lifted the little one up. Rin did not notice because she was too busy shouting orders.

Akiko was strong enough to notice however, and with a start she looked around, then looked at what was holding her as she drifted towards the dragon.

There was no mistaking the beaming expression on the child's face as she fell into Chihiro's arms. The teen cradled the little child in tears. "You came back for me," Akiko managed to say with little strength. "But how?"

"I managed," Chihiro smiled. Then she turned to her friends riding the river spirit, who were also smiling. "But with my pals to aid me, I can do much more."

Chihiro took Akiko over to the others. Kamajii courteously hand-walked to them, then taking Akiko into his hands. The little one and teenager took a last look at each other before Chihiro kissed Akiko's forehead and turned around.

Kamajii sniffed at the child, slightly holding her away towards the others. "P.U.!" he quietly grunted. "I've never smelled or seen a child who's_ this_ dirty, weak and stinky!"

"What do you expect, Mr. Kamajii?" Akiko asked. "I haven't taken a bath in days."

The others looked at her in disgust, all insisting that she take a bath in the big tub right when they'd gotten done.

Meanwhile, Chihiro looked straight at Rin, putting her arms and hands in a spell-casting position. Concentrating, she shot a blast of energy at the witch. Rin nearly fell off the cloud when the blow struck her. When she finally got stable again, she faed Chihiro with shock and anger.

"What the-"

Chihiro looked her straight in the eye. "Face it, Rin!" she yelled. "Your impure reign of evil is over and done!"

"You don't scare me!" Rin retorted. "You know I can fight you now and I'd obviously win!"

Chihiro's anger pushed her fear aside. "Why don't you actually see for yourself!?"

Haku hissed in shock below her and tried to look up. The others gasped in amazement behind her. _No way_, they thought. _She didn't just say..._

Rin didn't really understand the feeling that was coming over her. She felt insulted, already beaten. She grit her teeth. "So, it's a challenge you want, is it?"

Chihiro grinned devilishly, showing teeth. "Bring it on, old lady!"

The two young women positioned themselves on what they stood on. They each extended one arm at each other, eyes narrowed, challenge in them.

"Your move," Chihiro started.

Rin said nothing, only grinning. A sphere of purple formed in her hand, and just at that time, a brighter one formed in Chihiro's. Then-

BAM.

Bolts of light flew from each palm at each opponent. They collided, enveloping each other. For a while they were at an equal distance from each other.

But there was something about Rin's that seemed more powerful. It was burning through Chihiro's, slowly... slowly...

Until Chihiro was suddenly engulfed in purple light. A scream of pain followed, then what seemed like nothing. Complete silence, then, Chihiro fell backward. Below her feet her sparkling dress fluttered along with her hair.

Down she fell, farther, shrinking from view, nearly unconcious. With blackening vision, Chihiro looked up and heard her friends' cries to her and Rin's laugh as she fell farther...

* * *

_Mmmhmmmm..._

_What happens next? Will Chihiro and her friends succeed, or will Rin's wrath be worse than expected? Find out in the next chapter!_


	8. Two Worlds Saved

Two Worlds at War

8. Two Worlds Saved

Chihiro's vision was blackening as she fell, and in her ears she heard the cries of Akiko calling her name. Rin's chaotic laugh echoed through her mind.

This could be it.

But could it not be?

Was this how she was to die? Had she come all this way for nothing? Was there any hope left?

Was nobody coming to save her?

...But someone _was_!

Chihiro's vision suddenly brightened as her eyes widened in shock. There were two things in the sky that shocked her. One, haku was gone. The other, Rin was screaming after suffering a great blow from a bright, golden light, swirling around her.

Then, under her she felt the tingly feeling of hair, then she was on top of something. On her stomach she turned on what she fell on, but instead of the hard street, there were shimmering scales. A tear rolled down her face as she curled her arms around Haku's thin body as he propelled them upwards. For a moment he glanced at her, and he winked.

"Thank you..."

By the time they got back up, another golden light had struck Rin.

Who was doing that, if not Chihiro? The dragon and spirit-girl looked at the others, who were looking at something flying through the sky. Chihiro looked up, then gasped at who was there.

Flying toward them was-you may have guessed it-Yubaba. She was flying alone, using her powers. She winked at Chihiro.

"She's all yours, kid!" Yubaba called. She perched herself on the back of the river spirit, along with the others, who for once, smiled at her.

"Hmph!" said Zeniba. "I guess you're not completely obnoxious after all!"

Yubaba puffed in reaction. "Obnoxious?" she muttered. "Is that what you call it?"

"Now it's _my_ turn," said Chihiro as Rin got up and glared at her. "This time, I won't fall."

Without a word, Rin charged at the girl, and Chihiro did the same. Two bolts of power erupted from their palms again, then they collided. This time they stayed where they were.

For a moment.

Chihiro closed her eyes. In her imagination, she thought of a fascinating world in her own Human world, with the streets abuzz with the zooming of cars. The laughter of playing children heard in the neighborhoods.

Then the Spirit world. A tranquil realm of dragons, and people coming to the bath house, and leaving happy and rejuvinated.

Then Chihiro opened her eyes swiftly as she felt a boost of power erupt from her hands. Rin's power was forced back, and she couldn't fight it.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Was all that Chihiro heard from Rin as she vanished in the bright light. Then there was nothing. From above the soldiers were seen poofing in thin air, never to be seen again, along with the warping clouds.

Then, silence.

Suddenly feeling weakened, Chihiro collapsed on Haku, falling flat on his back. She had used up all her power.

But Haku wasn't sad. He was proud of her.

_You did amazing, Chihiro_, he thought, smiling. _Thank you for standing up to Rin and saving us. _

And without another word from anyone, but complete shock and happiness being kept saved until they told the people back at the bath house.


	9. Epilogue

Two Worlds at War

9. Epilogue

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, and winced at the bright light above her. Earlier she felt as if she had gotten sick, but now she felt rejuvinated, and her hair was wet, as if she had been bathed. She was on her back, laying down, covered in a thick blanket. When she opened her eyes wider, she saw three familiar faces she hadn't seen in a while looking down at her. But they were certainly not her spirit friends.

One of the faces got closer, then kissed Chihiro's nose, along with a few drops of tears pooling on her face. Another, a man with smile of relief and rejoyce. The last, a tiny child's face, who was smiling at her, waving her hand above.

"Mom?" Chihiro tried to get out.

The woman smiled and nodded.

Chihiro looked at the man. "...Dad?"

The man winked and nodded.

Now the child, Chihiro knew who that had to be.

Akiko smiled and held her sister's hand. "We're at the bath place," she said. "The old lady said that she bothered to evacuate the town. Everyone's here."

Chihiro sat up, and looked interested at what she saw. She saw humans dressed in robes, walking about, and a family stepping into a nearby elevator. Amazing.

"What happened?"

Then Chihiro saw another figure walking towards them, then her parents stepping aside. Haku.

He knelt next to her, putting her into his arms.

"You did fantastic, Chihiro," he said. "But I'm afraid to say that you've used up all your power when Rin was defeated."

Chihiro stared at him for a moment, confused.

"What happened to the Balance Crystal?" she asked.

"It was destroyed," he explained. "It's no longer of use, because its job is done. You'e defeated rin, Chihiro. You're a heroine!"

Chihiro stared for a moment, then smiled. She should be proud of herself. She saved both realms from devastation and evil, so what was there to not be proud of?

Chihiro stood up, looking into Haku's shimmering emeralds of eyes. Desire coursed through them both as their faces got closer, until Chihiro's parents halted them.

Their expressions were straight, and they stared endlessly with understanding. They were going to talk.

"Chihiro," her father began. "Haku, Miss Zeniba and Lin have told us about everything. They told us the story that happened five years back here, and what you did for us. We wanted to thank you for your courage."

"And they also mentioned your relationship with this Haku you're standing with," said Mother.

_Uh-oh_, thought Chihiro, thinking they disapproved of Haku.

"We like it," said her father, surprising them both. "We've decided that you two admire each other greatly, and you make a rather nice couple."

"That's true," said Haku.

"So, we've decided that you can stay here and be spouses with him when you're older," said Father. "We know you love each other, and we want you to be happy."

"So what would you like?" asked Akiko.

Chihiro looked at Haku. He knew what she was thinking. Either way, he approved of it.

"Mom, Dad, Akiko, thank you," she said. "I really appriciate what you're saying. But I'm still not old enough to marry. I'm just a teenager. I mean, I absolutely love Haku, and everyone else here. But I love you all just as much."

"And I understand," said Haku."I understand what she goes through, and I love helping her. I can wait for our marriage. Can you wait, Chihiro?"

"I guess," Chihiro replied. She turned back to her family. "Until I'm ready, I want to stay with you guys, where I can spend time with you."

Upon hearing this, her parents nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said, turning around. "I'll tell everyone we're leaving soon."

And off she went.

* * *

A huge going-away/victory party was held for Chihiro and her friends. Everyone had a good time, even the sootballs that worked for Kamajii.

Akiko was allowed to keep the yukata she was given, and she too was greatly rejuvinated. She had become well-fed and drank lots of water, and she had a great deal of a clean-up. But she was bribed by her parents about the yukata: They'd only let her keep it if she promised never to run off again. She swore.

At the end of the party at midday, everyone gathered at the border. Chihiro let her fellow humans go first, so she could have a moment with her friends.

Chihiro faced the spirits.

"Everyone," she began. "I just wanted to say...thank you all for helping me and encouraging me to save the worlds."

Each of them smiled, and all but Yubaba and the sootballs hugged her. Yubaba only winked.

Then there was Haku. He stepped next to her and stared out in the field with her, hand in hand.

"Brings back memories," he said.

"Good luck here," she said. "Will we meet again to marry someday?"

"I promise," he said. "Go ahead, and don't look back."

Chihiro frowned.

"Just kidding!" he said. "Old friend's joke."

Chihiro smiled at him, then with a brief kiss, she let go of his hand and set off.

And they all lived happy lives, and one day the two married, and rejoyce spread across both worlds.

Life goes on, and make sure you make it go on right, like Chihiro did.

The End.


End file.
